


Off switch

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring doesn't always have to end with cut off fingers and lots of cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



Tony attacked by throwing himself forward, he had just enough time to draw the shield into a defensive position when Wade blocked him with his katana's crossed. He pushed full force before jumping back to Wade's right, making Wade dodge to the left like he usually did.

They both laughed at the thrill of their battle, the surprises Wade pulled, the ever changing body language, it made predicting him impossible, it made Tony pull everything he had out to be able to fight him as an equal.

He pulled his sword out, using well placed attacks of his sword and bashing with his shield to try and throw Wade off his balance. However when he finally did manage to throw Wade down his body was growing exhausted, he felt like he just ran two marathon's in a row, while Wade was break dancing before he jumped up, making a weird motion before he made a sudden flip that landed him behind Tony.

Tony tried to flip around to block any stabbing in his back, but froze and let out a squeak as he felt Wade's fingers grasp the back of his neck, the sensation sends chills through him and made him squirm a little from the ticklish feeling the initial brush had caused.

“Oooh my Tasky that was so adorable, do it again...”  
“Wade let go off my neck...”

He shivered as Wade used his free hand to pull down his hood, before that hand slipped over his neck when the other did indeed release his neck. It send shivers through him as he fought to suppress his need to squirm and laugh.

He dropped his sword and shield as Wade continued to tease his neck as he moved to stand in front of him, their faces not even an inch apart as Tony could barely breath from the feeling anymore, squirming faintly, letting out a slight whiny sound before his laughter escaped.

“Please stop Wade...”  
“What's in it for me?”  
“Waaaaade!”

He felt himself being pulled close as Wade wrapped his other hand around his waist, pulling their bodies close to each other, his exhausted body relaxing as the fingers on his neck started rubbing circles in a pleasant manner instead of tickling before he felt the fabric covered lips of Wade press a kiss on his jawline that stuck out from under the stylized skull tactical mask he wore.

“Do you surrender?”  
“Fine, you have me beat again...”  
“Yeah and I found your off switch...”  
“One day I'll find yours...”  
“Maybe Tasky, maybe I don't have one...”

 


End file.
